One Year 365 Memories
by Nevermore8
Summary: Short drabbles on what happened during the year between "Torn Between Two Brothers" and "The Choice." Will contain fluff, angst,comfort, and happiness. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! For those of you that read "Torn Between Two Brothers" this is the companion that will take part in the one year gap between "Torn Between Two Brothers" and "The Choice." After four chapters you can send in your own ideas to add. Come up with anything as long as it goes along with the story. Here is Amearia's first day on Midgard.**

The first thing I realize when I wake up is the pain shooting acrosst my forehead. Next was the fact that I was in a room that was making me feel cramped. It was very small, three times smaller than my room on Asgard. Asgard, my home where my brothers are… brother. Loki, I knew he was dead, I couldn't feel his emotions. I search for the familiar feeling of my brother's emotions.

"Oh Loki, please don't be dead." I whispered quietly. Just as I was starting to cry a tall dark haired man in a suit walked in.

"Hello Miss, my name is Phil Coulson." He greeted.

"My name is Amearia Odindotter, son of Coul. Where am I? Where is my brother?" I asked quickly, trying to hide my tears.

"Who is your brother Amearia?" he asked

"Thor, son of Odin, well I am adopted, no, more like kidnapped, my brother and I were abandoned in a temple and… it's a long story." I half explained.

"I'm so sorry, Thor left. Now why did you try to kill him?" the infuriating Midgardian asked.

"No! I would never try to kill my brother! Loki, he told me if I didn't fight him he would kill Thor. I went back and he was planning to kill him anyways. He tricked me and lied to me.I fell for it, all of it. I was just another pawn in his plan, his own twin sister," I said breaking down into tears at the end," HOW COULD I BE SO FOOLISH?" I cried angrily.

"Miss I need you to calm down. Just sit down and-"

"NO! I just lost my brother, I won't calm down. My whole life is ruined, I'll be banished for sure when I get home for helping Loki! No one will listen if I tell them Loki tricked me… my own brother would do this." I then realized that I was standing almost as tall as the man, my fists raised angrily. The man was pointing a strange metal object at me.

"Miss please calm down, I don't want to hurt you." He said calmly.

I smiled lightly sitting down on the nearby cot. "I apologize, I mean no harm. It might be a bad idea to tell a girl to calm down, especially when you accuse her of trying to murder her brother, adopted or not." The man laughed a little at my comment before turning serious.

"How long must I stay here?" I asked.

"Until your brother can pick you up and tell us that you are… uh mentally stable, so to speak." He replied.

"Okay, could you please leave me alone for a hile? I need to have my privacy to… mourn my brother. I am sure Loki has died somehow." I admitted quietly. He left closing the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I finally break down into sobs mourning my only family.


	2. Day 2

**I need to update this and "Lies, Thunder, and Sibling Rivalry." I just get distracted… so here is one. If I owned this Loki would have been given lots of hugs in The Avengers… as always this is in Amearia's P.O.V.**

I barely slept last night. All I could think about was why I didn't get Thor when Loki told me of his plan. Father would have understood, I mean Loki was about to kill people. I trusted him. How could I be so foolish? What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back, I'm here in this cell. What was this place called again? SHEILD, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. What kind of thing is that?

"Ms. Amearia?" I jumped at the sound of the voice. "There is someone here to speak to you. He says he knows your brother." The man named Coulson said.

"Thor, he knows Thor?" I said. An older man walked into the room. He had light hair and blue eyes.

"Hello Ms. Amearia. My name is Erik Selvig, and I am here on behalf of you brother. He told me to keep you with me and my two friends Jane and Darcy." He explained.

"How do you know Thor?" I asked nervously.

"When he was banished we ran into him. He had to go and fight your twin Loki." He said.

"Oh, then thank you for watching out for him. Will you ask anything in return if I leave with you?" I asked.

"He might not, but SHEILD will." A darker man said coming into the room. "We would like to know if you would help us here. You could be an agent, helping the world while being undercover."

"I would be a warior? Help fight the ones that harm others?" I asked.

"Yes, if it came to that you would need to fight. We can't force you to, but it would help if you accepted."

"I've never really fought before. I do know how to, but my father would always forbid me from going. I'll do it. I've always wanted to do something like this. My final answer is yes." I said.

"Alright then, we've already gotten the paperwork done. Welcome to S.H.E.I.L.D." he said.

"Wait, what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Director Fury, welcome to the team."

**Yeah it's short, but I'm going to put more than one up. Probably two or three will be made. So Adios.**


	3. Day 3

**Yep, two in one night. This will mention things in my one shot "Partners." So enjoy.**

I smiled to myself when I got up in the morning for my first day of "work." It was only five a.m. but it felt like I had slept in. Apparently SHEILD gave the group a new apartment before Erik came to pick me up. I was in a room with emerald green walls and sheets to match. The double bed was comfy, and the curtains were drawn. I got up and walked to the roof when I got dressed. I was wearing gray pants and a gray shirt, the SHEILD emblem in the breast. It was the normal uniform. I was a little nervous about my first day with SHEILD. Director Fury was sending a van to pick me up, along with Erik Selvig. It was a Friday, so apparently I wouldn't be going in tomorrow. I looked at my watch and went downstairs. Jane had given me a simple leather watch to use. The van was coming at six o' clock to pick us up. Erik was working with something they called the "Cube." I didn't know what it was, but I saw a picture. It rang a bell, but I don't know where ive seen it. I washed my face and grabbed some fruit. Right when I had finished my fruit Erik came down.

"Amearia, are you ready? The van is already here." He said, grabbing his jacket. The ride took about two hours. I got inside and looked around. The ground base was full of serious people hurrying around.

I looked around and noticed a young man with dark brown hair and green eyes walking up to me.

"Hi, you must be the new recruit. My name is Agent Tanner."

"Hi, I guess I am the new recruit. My name is Amearia, Agent Tanner."

"So, what are your orders?"

"Um, they are to speak to a Mr. Lyndon, Whoever he is."

He laughs before speaking, "That's me, Tanner Jay Lyndon, at your service ma'am."

"Oh, I am so sorry. Do you know where I will be going?"

"Yes, follow me." He showed me around the huge building. Here is the training room. Before he could tell me about it we walked into a couple of people.

"Oh, sorry Natasha." He said to a woman with blue eyes and red hair. I reached down to pick up a strange object that a man dropped.

"Here, sorry." I said. When I picked it up it snapped back into a bow.

"Ah, sorry how did that…" I said nervously. The dark haired man laughed a little.

"Sorry Amearia, This is Agent Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow, and Agent Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye. This is the new recruit Amearia Odindotter, a.k.a. Amearia Odindotter." Tanner said.

"Hello." I said.

"No codename yet, What are your skills?" Natasha asked.

"I can throw knives. My brother also taught me how to fight with sowrds and hand- to- hand combat." I said.

"Don't sell yourself short, she can heal twenty- five percent faster than the average human. If you'll believe me, she literally is from a whole another world. Her people are known as Norse gods here." He said.

"Amearia… goddess of Siblings and Sibling Rivalry. Has two brothers Thor and Loki." Natasha said.

"Yeah… that's me. I'm staying here until one of my brothers, brother, comes to take me home. I can also do magic." I said nervously.

"Show me." Clint said. I grabbed a cup of water and put it in his hand.

I took a deep breath and whispered almost silently. "Geffa Galdor Vokna!" a snake came out of the water. It slarted to strike at me, but I put a hand out to stop it. I let a breath out and it froze. Finally I closed my fist and the snake disapeered into a fog. It was just like how Loki had taught me.

_I-I'm doing it!_

Loki's voice teased in my ear.

Splash! _It's not funny!_

_But sister, you did it right. A snake strikes, and it struck._

_I did it right?_

_Yes. With a little bit more practice, you could be almost as good as me._

"Amearia, you okay?" I realized that a tear had fallen down my cheeks.

"Oh, yes, it's just that… my brother taught me that spell. He died a few days ago." I said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Here, we should probably keep going." And with that the tour resumed.

**The quotes are from the movie Thor: Tales of Asgard. It's on Netflix and Youtube. It's a movie about when Loki and Thor were in their teens. A really cute movie. Next up is an idea by Dalekgirl**


	4. Day 4

**Thank you Dalekgirl for the idea. This'll be fluffy and a little sad. Still don't own anything.**

Odin: Cold, calm, and secretive. My adoptive father didn't tell me for centuries. Loving (?)

Erik: Funny, Caring, open, a great storyteller, grew up hearing stories about my family.

Thor: Arrogant, loud, loving, happy, stands up for his family. Gifted with Mjolnir and heir to the throne of Asgard.

Jane: Kind hearted, astrophysicist, careful, hopeless romantic, lonely, orphan.

Loki: my twin brother and closest friend. Quiet, calm, bookish, likes solitary, great at magic, my magic teacher. An even match to me.

Frigga: A mother. Smart, caring, loving, queen, wants the perfect princess (me), pushes at training for me.

Amearia: confused, hurt, sad, missing her family, Princess (?) daughter of Laufey, Adoptive daughter of Odin and Frigga. Left alone on Midgard with Darcy, Jane, and Erik.

Laufey: Dead. Father to the twins Loki andAmearia. He abandoned them because of their size. A frost giant. My father.

Erik.

Odin.

Jane.

Darcy.

Thor. Loki.

Frigga.

Amearia.

Laufey.

Erik is the polar opposite of Odin. He cares about Jane, Darcy, and even me. He's like a dad… my dad. I could see him as a dad. Unlike Odin he doesn't yell. He argues calmly, not like Odin's yelling. (I can sometimes figure out what he is saying.)He has two eyes. He cares.

Jane is the polar opposite of is quieter, less than Thor, louder than Loki. She's smart, caring more about science than sports. She used to live in a trailer (A house on wheels… interesting) she's like my younger sister. I've always secretly wanted a sister, someone who would understand what it's like being a princess.

Darcy is the polar opposite of Loki. She likes being near people. She loves an object called plays music, loud music. She is what the Midgardian calls an intern. It's a lot alike an apprentice. No pay, but you learn new skills. I was practically Loki's apprentice and he was Amora's. Darcy will be graduating soon but she "doesn't want to leave." She will be given a place next to Jane and Erik when she graduates. She changed from Political Science to an Astrophysicist.

I'm starting to realize that Jane, Darcy, and Erik are a part of my family. So it's like I lost one family and gained another. I'm still adopted, but that's okay. I'm happier.

"Amearia! C'mon we're about to start the movie!" Darcy yells.

"Darc is "Hannibal Lector' really the best movie to play? It won't give her a good impression…"

"She'll be fine!"

"I'm coming." I yelled. Yeah, we're kind of messed up, but we're a family.


	5. Day 5

**I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean for the last chapter to sound like she was mad at Odin. It was mainly her way with coping after the events of the prequel. Yeah, I meant for it to be about how she is accepting Erik. So this will make up for it. Bold is her thought, italics are that; little voice in the back of her head… just don't think about it too much, it makes more sense if you read it.**

Many things about Midgard amaze me. The biggest thing is the stars. They look so beautiful, the way they glitter and shine in the night sky. After the day is done I like to go onto the roof and stare at them. They are so different than the ones on Asgard. This is just a different point of view on the branches of Yggdrasil. I sighed a little at that thought, tears dripping down my face.

"Why do I keep crying?" I whispered. Needing the Loki I knew right now.

_Because you miss them._

**I don't miss them, they lied to me.**

_They lied because they cared about you._

**No, He didn't care about me; he hid my past from me! He left us when we needed him, when I needed him!**

_But he still cared. He was there for you, even in the middle of a battle against the frost giants, he found you by a battlefield and he saved you. He loved you; he just didn't know how to show it._

**But they didn't tell me. I was ready…**

_Were you? You were still too young._

**I know, I'm just so… conflicted.**

_Think about it, you miss all of them. You miss Thor, Loki, Father, Mother, even Sif and the Warriors Three._

**I do miss them. I'm fine now, I have a new family.**

_Yeah, we're fine now, but don't blame Father for your problems. Who knows, we might maybe people will be telling stories about you one day?_

**Amearia's Year of Life in Asgard… I like it.**

"Hey, 'Mearia, you up there?" Darcy yelled from the stairwell.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking." I said smiling, it wasn't Father's fault.

"Well, dinner's ready. Erik has some conference thing, so we're having a girl's weekend."

I smiled brighter.

**Why do I feel a ton lighter?**

_Because you know he cared. You just stopped mourning something you never lost._

**Yes, he did care and I can't begin to thank him.**

"Dad, now that I'm older, I have a better idea of everything you did for me when I was growing up. You worked so hard to make sure I was happy and healthy and had everything I needed... I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for all you've done for me, but, today and always, please know how truly grateful I am." - Unknown


	6. Day 6

**Girl's night in for Darcy, Jane, and Amearia. My friends and I really sang tis…Bold is Amearia, italics are Jane, and regular is Darcy. I cover Lucas Odine in my small one shot called "Lies, Thunder, and Sibling Rivalry. "Which is about Loki, Thor, and Amearia's childhood. I still don't own.**

I smiled, shoving popcorn down my throat. So far we had watched _Dr. Horrible's Sing- Along Blog, West Side Story, and Phantom of the Opera._ Somehow in our Noz influenced sugar rush we had mash up of "America" "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," and "My Eyes." This went a little like…

Puerto Rico  
My heart's devotion  
Let it sink back in the ocean  
Always the hurricanes blowing  
Always the population growing  
And the money owing  
And the sunlight streaming  
And the natives steaming  
I like the island Manhattan  
Smoke on your pipe  
And put that in!

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here_

**Any dolt with half a brain  
Can see that humankind has gone insane.  
To the point where I don't know if I'll upset the status quo  
If I throw poison in the water main.** Buying on credit is so nice

_Passing bells and sculpted angels  
Cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companions  
You were warm and gentle_

I have my own washing machine

**Listen close to everybody's heart  
And hear that breaking sound.  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground.**

Skyscrapers bloom in America!

_No more memories, no more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years  
Help me say goodbye_

**But it's plain to see evil inside of me Is on the rise.**

Everyone there will have moved here!

Darcy practically screamed her last part. We laughed as hard as we could after it. Darcy chose "America", Jane chose "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," and I chose "My Eyes." We sat around before I spoke up.

"Why did we choose three really sad musicals?" I asked.

"Three people, Gerard Butler, Neil Patrick Harrison, and Tucker Smith/ Elliot Field."

"Oh, who are they?" I asked.

"They are the people that Darcy finds attractive. Jane said laughing.

"Okay, Elliot's acting was amazing! You just wanted to give Baby John a big hug and tell him that it'll be okay." Darcy exploded.

"So isn't there a big girl tradition to share who we like?" I asked,

"Alright, Jane do you wanna share?" Darcy said.

"Thanks Darcy. I…I think I'm in love with Thor!" she blurted.

"Wait, my brother has found a girl without me helping him? Finally, I don't have to help hm." I said happily. "Where did you two meet?" I asked.

"I might have hit him with my car…" she said.

"I also tased him, we're usually nice. He kinda came out of the sky." Darcy confessed. I shook my head before bursting into laughter.

"You Midgardian are dangerous!" I cried.

"So do you love anybody yet?" Jane asked when my laughter died down.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? I love one of my coworkers, his name is Tanner." I said. "Now you go Darcy."

"Okay, his name is Lucas or something like that. He has dark raven black hair and beautiful blue eyes. He's a little on the pale side and he isn't the strongest. Yet, it's the most amazing thing, his voice has an amazing ring to it… kinda British. I'm in love." She said giddily.

I had to smile at this, all of us had almost nonexistent love lives, but we were still in love.

_His name is Lucas or something like that._

He sounded almost like someone I had once met.

_When I'm on Midgard I go by Lucas Odine…_

No, Loki was gone, he had to be. He wasn't on Midgard; I was just filling myself up with false hope.


End file.
